Provide tests needed for efficacy of HL-A phenotyping for the identification of compatible donors in cancer patients. The test protocol is designed to establish if HL-A matched platelet support provides any real advantage over single donor unmatched platelet support in cancer patients. It also provides the opportunity to test the utility of two other in vitro assays of donor recipient compatibility, lymphocytotoxicity, and platelet migration inhibition assays.